The Last Of Us Parte II
by Jonsa
Summary: esta historia es lo que yo pienso que sucedera en la segunda parte de el juego, son mis predicciones, y es una historia para mi atrapante, aventura, drama como en el juego original.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO:**

 **THE LAST OF US**

 **PARTE II**

Lo primero que sintio fue una gran explocion en la entrada del campamento, provoco que muchos se asustaran y corrieran a resguardarse en sus casas, pero ellie estaba con arian reocriendo el gran terreno llano cultivado con muchas verduras, lo primero que hicieron fue correr de inmediato a donde se sentian muchos disparos, pero al llegar vieron que el gran porton habia caido y unas tres camionetas habian entrado, muchos hombres habian comenzado a bajar armados hasta la cabeza, muchos de los que estaban haciendo guardia intentaron hacer las pases, pero estos solo les dispararon en la cabeza, habian matado a cinco de los hombres de tomi, lo primero que penso ellie fue en joel, la ultima vez que lo habia visto fue en el comedor, cuando este estaba desayunando junto con ella, luego de esto dijo que iria a hacer guardia, hasta que llegara la hora de almorzar.

ellie y arian se escondieron tras unas cajas de comida enlatada que habia encontrado apenas unos dias atras y estaban dejando que se secaran al sol por que las habian encontrado los exploradores en una pequeña ciudad, ellie desde que llego a jackson siempre quiso ser una exploradora, pues se encontraria afuera buscando a mas gente que necesitara de ayuda o buscando comida para el campamento y ayudar a la reserva para el inviero, pero joel jamas se lo dejaba pues sabia que alla afuera habia cazadores y ella misma vio como muchos de los hombres que se encuantran alla afuera matan por vivir un dia mas.

cuando comenzo el tiroteo, los guardias del campamento estaban escondidos tras autos y camionetas, mientras que los que atacaron estaban disparando sin piedad, muchas de los disparos iban en cualquier direcion rompian vidrios, rebotaban en las piedras, y algunas daban en el blanco matando a mas de los guardias.

ellie odiaba no tener un arma en su poder, para ayudar y intentar acabar con algunos a escondidas, pero por orden de maria no debian portar armas, ya que no era necesario tras los muros, solo los guardias como joel podian tenerlas, ellie ya era grande, tenia unos 18 años pero aun no le daban credito, se sentia a veces muy sola desde que habia llegado, pero al poco tiempo conocio a arian, era hija del granjero del campamento, ella lo ayudaba una tarde que ellie andaba por la granja y la conocio, fue muy buena compania desde entonces, habian compartido noches de cine, caminatas afuera acompañadas por joel, pues ellie le habia contado sobre arian, y joel se sentia feliz de saber que por lo menos habia vuelto a ser la misma niña que habia sido cuando marlen se las presento hace ya tanto tiempo, aunque joel dudaba si era en verdad una amistad o si no mas que eso, pero a el no le importaba con tal de que ellie sea feliz y olvidara los horrores vividos.

cuando uno de los atacantes ordeno que rodearan el area y que buscaran al objetivo, este parecia ser el lider, cuando un hombre con una gorra con su escopeta salio muy despacio en direccion a donde estaban las chicas, estas pensaron que iban en direcion a la comida, pues el tipo habia dicho a el objetivo, pero jamas lo nombro, tal vez era comida, armas o gasolina.

cuando un disparo le dio en la cabeza y cayo, el disparo provenia de la torre de vigilancia, cuando ellie y arian miraron quien era, pudieron dislumbrar que era joel quien habia disparado, pues este las habia visto a ambas esconderse donde el tipo se acercaba.

cuando el hombre cayo al suelo, todos comenzaron a disparar a la torre de vigilancia, provocando que joel se escondiera para no recibir ningun disparo.

tomi aparecio con mas hombres y mas armas, pronto comenzo otro gran tiroteo, muchos de los atacantes cayeron, arian vio el momento adecuado para poder escapar y ver si su padre estaba bien, cuando ellie la tomo del braso para que volviera a sentarse, esta la miro.

-dejame ellie debo ver a mi padre-dijo arian intentando safar de la mano de ellie y seguir corriendo.

-ari no vallas es peligroso, podiras recibir un disparo, quedate hasta que termine todo, tu padre estara bien-dijo ellie intentado convencer que todo estaba bien y que no saldriera de su escondite, pero arian no le dio cazo y salio, pero muchos disparos hicieron que esta se escondiera detras de un gran tacho de agua, que estaba apoyado en una pared de piedra y con mucha chatarra vieja de autos rotos.

-ellie se tranquilizo al ver que arian estaba bien y que solo ahora se quedaria alli hasta que terminara todo.

-que es lo que quieren-grito tomi intentado razonar con el enemigo.

no hubo respuesta a la pregunta de tomi, sino que siguieron disparando desde las camionetas, aunque tomi tenia en su poder algo que tal vez les salvara de que perdieran contra estos tipos, hace un tiempo en un campamento militar encontraron unas dos granadas intactas, pues estas solo serian usadas en un mal momento y este parecia ser el momento adecuado.

joel desde la torre intentaba acabar con algunos pero estos no lo dejaban arrimar su cabeza para poder disparar, pero cuando tomi y sus hombres disparaban provocaban que todos prestaran atencion hacia adelante dejando a joel poder disparar, habia acabado con tres mas, aunque parecian que quedaban unos 10 mas.

-solo podemos hablar y llegar a un acuerdo-dijo tomi intentado sacar la cabeza desde el costado de la camioneta en la que estaba escondido pero estos le despararon mas aun.

tomi tomo con su mano una de las granadas y respiro profundo, primero penzo en arrojarla en cualquier lugar donde esten los malditos tipos, pero luego penso que seria mas efectivo lanzarla bajo la primera camioneta, pues esta era la que mas hombres tenian en su interior y en los costados.

uno de los tipos recibio un disparo en el hombro de parte de joel, provocando que esta disparara mal y uno de esos disparo fue en direcion donde se escondia arian, pero ellie vio que el disparo habia impactado en la pared de chatarra, pero este reboto y le dio en la espala a arian, esta dio un grito muy fuerte, uno de los tipos que estaba cerca lo oyo, arian logro callarse y seguir escondida, pero cubierndose la herdia con su mano y viendo con sus ojos llorosos a ellie que estaba con muchas ganas de salir corriendo para ayudarla, pero no podia, arian la miro y le dijo que no saliera de su escondite,por nada en el mundo.

el tipo se acerco mucho al lugar donde estaba arian, llevaba una pistola en su mano, pero cuando estaba muy cerca de la muchacha esta lo empujo con mucho dolor y el hombre cayo al suelo, arian tambien lo hizo, sangrando demasiado y a su lado el hombre de inmediato se levanto con mucho odio por arian.

-maldita perra-dijo el tipo cuando comenzo a patear el cuerpo de arian, esta miraba al lugar donde estaba ellie, esta amago con salir y acabar con el hombre, pero era peligroso muchos disparos estaba impactando muy cerca, arian le nego con la cabeza para que no saliera de alli, cuando el tipo apunto a la cabeza de arian, esta lo miro directo a los ojos de ellie quien habia sacado su cabeza y mirado a la escena.

-adios presiosura-dijo el tipo cuando esta le respondio con mucho asco y odio.

-vete a la mierda idiota-dijo arian cuando volvio y miro a ellie quien se habia comenzado a correr directo al tipo.

-adios ellie-dijo arian cerrando los ojos, cuando el tipo logro disparar en la cabeza de arian, acabando con su vida en segundos, ellie se quedo quieta entre tantos deisparos, no podia creer la escena que habia visto, su unica amiga alli, su unica compania femenina, su unico amor habia muerto en frente de ella y no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar, cuando volvio la mirada al tipo que estaba delante de ella, con un rostro de furia corrio directo a el y saco su antiguo cuchillo de su bolsillo, y se lo clavo en la garganta del hombre que cayo al suelo muy serca de el cuerpo sin vida de arian, el tipo comenzo a morir desangrado , pero ellie se arrojo encima de el y comenzo a clavar el cuchillo en el pecho del hombre, maldiciendo miles de palabras, gritando y llorando de dolor.

cuando uno de los tipos aparecio detras de ella, ellie lo miro fijamente con su rostro ensangrentado, intento levantarse cuando este dijo algo que ellie no pudo entender el siginficado.

-la niña... esta aqui-dijo el tipo dandose vuelta cuando derrepemte una gran explocion provoco que una rueda de la camioneta que exploto impactara en el tipo y lo aplastara, este cayo al suelto muerto.

una camioneta exploto y otro habia quedado destruida por la granada, solo queddaba una y fue con esta que los tipos tomaron las armas del suelo y se largaron antes de que tomi los acabara con una ultima granada.

-vamonos, largemonos ahora, no estan aqui-grito uno y se subio a la camioneta y dando media vuelta salieron del campamento con muchas bajas, pero habian matado a muchos de los hombres de maria.

mientras tanto ellie en su cabeza formo una sola palabra y que solo seria cierta si miraba el cuerpo del asesino de arian, cuando ellie volvio de nuevo al cadaver del tipo, logro mover la chaqueta que llevaba y dejando solo la remera pudo ver la cinta de las luciernagas, estas habian atacado al campamento y matado a arian y a tantos hombre.

ellie no podia resistir a tanto dolor y furia, comenzo a golpear el cuerpo muerto, pero pronto volvio a arian quien estaba con los ojos abierto, ellie comenzo a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucho dolor y furia la saber quienes habian hecho algo asi, cerro con sus manos los ojos de arian y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, la coloco en sus brasos.

-lo siento, no pude hacer nada-dijo entre lagrimas y dolor, cuando joel se habia aparecido a su lado con el rifle en la mano, este estaba un poco mas viejo, los años ya le pesaban mas que antes, al estar en menos movimiento que antes la vejes comenzo a hacer efecto.

ellie lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su rostro cubiero de la sangre de arian, esta lo mrio fijamente y con mucha bronca y dolor ante la muerte de arian.

-eran las luciernagas, la mataron, y yo los matare-dijo ellie volviendo a arian y colocando su frente en la suya y comenzo a llorar desesperadamente, otra vida perdida, antes fue raily, tess, sam, y ahora arian, quien mas seria, joel.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1: VERANO**

 _-quiero que nos hagamos un tatuaje ellie, se que es un poco doloroso-dijo arian cuando sentadas en el portico de la casa donde vivan joel y ellie, era una noche estrellada, una de verano, hacia mucho calor dentro de la casa y por eso ambas habian salido a ver las estrellas y tomar aire fresco._

 _-pero que podriamos hacernos ari-pregunto ellie viendo el rostro de arian, esta miraba hacia la noche estrellada y no dejaba de ver fijamente a una gran estrella que brillaba._

 _-te acuerdas donde nos encontramos por primera vez ellie-dijo arian sin dejar de ver el cielo pero sabiendo que ellie la estaba mirando._

 _-si lo recuerdo, tu estabas cortando unas plantas del suelo para tu padre, que no me acuerdo su nombre...-dijo ellie cuando fue interrumpida por arian._

 _-eran ramas de Helecho, bueno pues asi es como mi padre lo llama, siempre me llamo la atencion sus ramas, sus extrañas formas de las hojas, son hermosas, segun mi padre son buenas para alejar los males de nuestros corazones, dicen que traen paz a quienes las tengan en sus hogares, seria bueno tenerlas en nuestro brasos, no crees, tu podias hacertelo donde esta tu herida, asi eso no te traera problemas -dijo arian quien por fin habia vuelto su mirada a ellie quien esta la miraba con una sonrisa, ellie se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios._

 _-cuando quieres que nos los hagamos ari-pregunto ellie viendo que arian le respondio con una larga y hermosa sonrisa._

ellie estaba acariciando el tatuaje, largo y grande que ocupaba todo su antebraso, al acaricarlo recordaba la sonrisa de arian, se encontraba sentada al lado de la tumba donde la habian enterrado ese mismo dia, era de noche, una identica a aquella en la que se desidieron el tatuaje.

-siempre verde, lo recuerdas arian, tu lo elegiste, era nuestro arbol-dijo ellie tocando con su mano la tierra humeda y removida por el entierro, muchos habian muerto, pues habian atacado en varias entradas al campamento.

-siempre que lo vea, recordare lo mucho que te ame arian-dijo ellie levantandose del suelo y limpiando su pantalos y su camisa, cuando esta volvio a la tumba de arian, la miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-te prometo que los encontrare y los acabere-dijo ellie dando media vuelta y dirigiendose a encontrarse con joel, quien estaba reunido con maria y tommy.

-crees que lo que sucedio fue por lo de ellie-pregunto tommy tocando con su mano su barbilla y viendo como joel recorria el cuarto muy nervioso ante lo sucedido, parecia que no podria estar mucho tiempo asi y que saldria corriendo en busqueda de las luciernagas.

joel se sentia destruido por dentro, por sus acciones muchos habian pagado el precio, arian era una de ellos, pues el sabia que era alguien muy importante para ellie, era alguien que alejaba los tormentos vividos de elllie y que le daba de nuevo una alegria a la niña.

-no lo se, lo que si se, es que vinieron con intenciones de encontrar a alguien-dijo joel colocando sus brasos en la mesa donde habian unos mapas de la ciudad de jackson, no sabian muy bien donde estaba el campamento de las luciernagas pero si sabian que algun destacamento estaba cerca de la ciudad o el valle, ya que sabian muy bien sus movimientos de guardia, y eso significaba que los estaban vigilando de cerca.

-tu no deviste hacer lo que hiciste-dijo maria muy enojada y acercandose al rostro de joel, quien la miro y agacho su rostro.

-maria por favor detente-dijo tommy intentado calmar el ambiente antes de que terminaran peliando y no poder hacer algo para cambiar la situacion.

-dejala tiene razon, pero jamas habria dejado a ellie que muriera en manos de las luciernagas, tal vez fue un gran error, pero ella es como mi hija, tommy, siempre que la veo recurdo a sarha, desde que regresamos aqui vivi mucho tiempo con el miedo de que se repitiera la historia, no quiero perderla, no lo aceptaria, la amo mas que a nada en el mundo, es mi hija.

-lo entiendo hermano, ahora el problema es como demonios acabamos con estos tipos-dijo tommy volviendo a la mesa y rebisando el mapa de nuevo, meintras que maria se acerco a joel.

-lo siento, no debi tratarte asi, es lo que mi padre habria hecho en esa situacion-dijo maria cuando joel la miro y asisitio con su cabeza para que luego vuelvan a la mesa.

-quien sera el lider ahora-pregunto tommy rascando su cabeza ante la duda.

-no lo se, pero si que matar a marlene, fue algo que detuvo por mucho tiempo a las luciernagas, todo este tiempo me estuvieron buscando, pero quien les habra dicho de este lugar-joel se pregunto a si mismo cuando alguien lo interrumpio.

-bill, de seguro que fue el, marlene sabia que el estuvo con nosotros cuando salimos de boston hace tiempo, tal vez las luciernagas lo fueron a buscar, no creo que lo haya dicho de buena manera, tal vez lo torturaron, sabemos que no son las mismas luciernagas que eran antes, marlene quiere algo de nosotros-dijo ellie quien entro con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

joel se habia puesto muy nervioso ante la presencia de ellie alli, se preguntaba si habia escuchando la conversacio anterior.

-ellie marlene murio hace tiempo-dijo joel jugando con sus manos por los nervios de decirle algo de la verdad a ellie que por mucho tiempo lo oculto.

-como es eso posible y como es que lo saben-dijo ellie viendo a joel con mucha intriga.

-pues eso no importa ahora, pero lo que se es que no son los mismos y que tienen otros propisitos, son asesinos y lo peor aun, estan bien armados-dijo joel mirando a tommy sabiendo que ambos no podian oculatr mucho tiempo mas la mentira.

-si marlene no es la lider, quien sea ahora es peor que ella, pero si no buscan una cura que es lo que buscan ahora-pregunto ellie mirando a los tres adultos delante de ella.

joel no pudo resistir mas, sabia que mintiendole le provocaba mas daño aun, reocrdaba a sarha y si en verdad la queria y amaba como habia dicho antes debia decirle toda la verdad.

-mira ellie, creo que es hora de acabar con todo esto, por mucho tiempo te e mentido y eso me fue acabando por dentro, todo lo que te dije de las luciernagas fue una mentira, tu eres la cura, tu eres inmune y la unica, cuando llegamos a las luciernas aquella vez, marlene me dijo que la unica forma de crear la cura era acabando con tu vida, pero yo no lo permitiria tu eres muy importante para mi, se que fui un egoista, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de salvarte te busque por todo el edificio, mate a muchos de las luciernagas, mate a los medicos que te estaban a punto de matar,luego intente sacarte de alli lo mas rapido posible, cuando estaba por irme me encontre con marlene, ella quiso arrebatarte de mi... tuve que acabar con ella, pero sabia que jamas te volveria a buscar, pero ahora muchos años despues ellos vinieon de nuevo, no se rendiran,no hasta que todas las luciernagas muera, torturaran, destruiran y mataran por encontrate a ti y matarme a mi por lo que hize-finalizo joel cuando miro a tommy que junto con maria habian abandonado la sala y habian dejado a ellie y joel solos.

ellie habia quedado palida y muy impactada ante la verdera relidad, ella aun era la cura para el mundo, por mucho tiempo habia pensado que ya no era unica, que joel le habia dicho toda la verdad, pero ahora habia chocado con la relaidad y la relidad era una mierda para ellie.

-que acabas de decir joel-dijo ellie intentando ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

-solo ellie...-dijo joel cuando fue interrumpida por ellie.

-me mentiste joel-grito ellie acercandose a joel quien habia agachado su rostro por verguenza ante la furia y el odio de ellie, ya no era la misma de antes, era una mujer dolida y con mucho odio en su corazon.

-cariño por favor, solo escuchame, hice lo que creia correcto jamas te dejaria que te matara, tome una desicion-dijo joel inetntado ver a ellie quien sus ojos y su boca estallaban de furia.

-esa no era tu desicion, muchos murieron por tu desicion, cientos de luciernagas, marlene,tal vez bill y arian murio por tu culpa-dijo ellie cuando joel intento poner su mano en el hombro de ella pero esta lo esquivo con mucho dolor.

-perdoname cariño-dijo joel cuando elli volvio hacia el y lo miro con una vista fija a sus ojos.

-jamas vuelvas a llamarme cariño, jamas te lo perdonare... jamas-dijo ellie saliendo del salon dejando solo a joel quien se sento y con sus manos la apoyo en su cabeza y con un fuerte movimiento derribo todo lo que habia en la mesa por la furia de haber perdido a ellie.

joel se habia quedado dormido en la mesa, con su cabeza apoyada en el mapa, cuando tommy entro para encontrar a su hermano quien no habia dormido en su casa por la verguenza de encontrarse con ellie.

-hermano que haces aqui-dijo tommy levantando las cosas que habian caido al suelo por culpa del arrebato de joel la noche anterior.

joel se habia levantado de la silla y habia comenzado a acomodarse la ropa, miraba a su hermano quien colocaba todo de nuevo en la mesa.

-necesito un tiempo a solas tommy, luego seguriemos con el tema de las luciernagas... esta bien-dijo joel mirando que tommy se acerco a el y coloco su mano en su hombro.

-hiciste lo correcto, no podias seguir mintiendole, no podrias vivir con algo asi, ahora te sientiras un poco mas libre-dijo tommy golpenado con su mano las mejillas de joel

-pero la perdi tommy, la perdi para siempre-dijo joel agachando su rostro y dejando caer una pequeña lagrima de tristeza al recordar lo que ellie le habia dicho antes de salir de esa sala.

- _jamas vuelvas a llamaerme cariño... jamas te lo perdonare joel-_

esas palabras habian lastimado a joel, mas de lo que ya lo estaba, jamas de las tantas cosas que vivio, habia sentido tal dolor, era igual a la peridida de sarha hace tiempo, solo que por lo menos ellie estaba con el viva y cerca.

-pues no la perdiste para siempre joel, aun puedes remediar tus errores, todos podemos, solo es cuestion de intentar-dijo tommy cuando se soprendio pues maria habia entrado muy rapido y con la respiracion entre cortada.

-maria que sucede-dijo tommy acercandose a ella y tomandola por la espalda para que recuperara el aliento.

-un caballo desaparecio del establo-dijo maria cuando joel la interrumpio de inmediato.

-donde esta ellie-dijo joel acercandose a la mujer muy rapido.

-donde esta-grtio joel con mucha furia queira saber donde estaba su niña.

-se ha ido de la ciudad, se fue al amanecer, se llevo un caballo, comida y armas-dijo maria quien no pudo terminar de hablar cuando joel la empujo y salio corriendo directo al establo en busqueda de ellie, estaba sola alli afuera con muchas luciernagas buscadola.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2: VERANO**

El sol todavia no habia salido cuando ellie tomo su mochila con un poco de comida, vestimenta y un kit de medicamentos por si tendria alguna herida de gravedad alla afuera, luego busco una botella para llenarla en el pozo del campamento.

ellie estaba caminando en media de la noche con una botella en su mano, al llegar al pozo la lleno y la guardo en su mochila, pero fue sorpendida por el ruido de un caballo muy inquieto del establo.

ella se acerco muy despacio y se encontro con la yegua con la que casi siempre salia a pasear por el bosque o por el valle de jackson, estaba inquieta, asi que ellie busco rapido todo para poder encillar al caballo y salir de alli con ella.

-vamos a buscar a unos tipos quieres preciosa-decia ellie muy despacio a la yegua mietras pasaba el lazo por la panza del caballo y poder ajustar las riendas, cuando estaba lista, tomo la soga con la que llevo a la yegua hasta la salida del campamento, pues sabia que a esa hora habria cambio de guardia y que por un tiempo no habria nadie vigilando, pues muchos habia muerto y ahora el trabajo era mas pesado.

al ecnontrarse el camino libre ellie comenzo a caminar muy despacio y intentando calmar al caballo para que nadie esuchara, al estar afuera, siguio por un tiempo mas caminando rapido, pero cuando estaba por entrar en el bosque monto la yegua y salio a un fuerte galope, necesitaba estar lejos antes de que amaneciera.

luego de un largo camino se encontro cerca de la cascada, antes de seguir camino, se detuvo un instante para que el caballo bebiera agua del rio, ellie estaba mirando desde arriba de la cascada a la ciudad de jackson, estaba en el mismo lugar donde hace ya cuatro años le hizo la pregunta a joel sobre la verdad sobre las luciernagas, pero ahora sabia que fue todo una mentira, sentia mucho dolor al recordar que la unica persona que la protegia le estuvo mintiendo todo ese tiempo y que por eso la chica que mas le habra importado murio delante de ella y no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar, recordo que todo el mal era culpa de las luciernagas y desde su inetrior surgio una furia inrreconocible.

el sol comenzaba a salir y dejaba ver como la ciudad comenzaba a despertarse, debia estar lejos de alli para cuando los guardias esten en las torres, asi que con una media vuelta muy rapido monto el caballo y salio corriendo directo al bosque, era hora de comenzar la busqueda de las luciernagas de nuevo, solo que ahora los mataria a todos.

El bosque era en partes muy denso, habia momentos en que ellie debia bajar del caballo y seguir a pie, estaba siguiendo el mapa que habia tomado de la armeria, un donde marcaba el camino hasta el pueblo de bill, linconl.

ellie pensaba que si encontraba a bill vivo tal vez le ayudaria a encontrar la ubicacion de las luciernagas, sabia que tal vez era una mision que moriria, pero no dejaria que la muerte de arian sea en vano.

habia llegado a un pequeño pueblo abandonado, las calles estaban cubiertas de muchas plantas y arboles, pero cuando ellie estaba por bajar del caballo sintio gritos de corredores, provenian de muy lejos, pero estaban en el pueblo.

bajo del caballo y busco una pequeña casa, con un garaje que pudiera entrar el caballo y poder pasar la noche, lo primero que hizo fue entrar y ver si el lugar estaba vacio.

al entrar por la puerta principal, se encontro en lo que parecia ser un living, estaba cubierto de malesas, intento no hacer mucho ruido para no atraer a ningun infectado, al ver que muchas de las puertas habian sido cerradas con muchas barricadas supo que alguien habia estado un tiempo alli, subio las escaleras y se encontro con un pequeño cuarto, con solo una colchoneta en el suelo y restos de comida, alguien habia vivido hace tiempo en esa casa.

ellie tomo el revolver por miedo a encontrarse con alguien y que pudiera lastimarla, pero solo encontro todo abandonado, ya no estaba esa persona, pero al ver que habia una carta en la mesa donde habia comida vieja, la tomo con mucho cuidado, estaba toda deteriorada por el tiempo.

 _si alguien esta lleyendo esta carta ahora es que ya no estare aqui, me han moridio un maldito corredor, he estado buscando un campamento cerca de jackson contry, pero jamas llegare a verlo, pase los ultimos dias aqui pero jamas pense que esos malditos llegarian de muchas partes, mate a muchos de ellos, pero uno me logro morder el braso, cuando acabe queme todos los cuerpos, si eres buena persona, mi cuerpo estara en el baño de esta casa, entierrame, por favor, por ultimo todo lo que me quedaba de comida y municion estan guardadas bajo el suelo de madera, muchas gracias por esto, michel._

ellie miro de inmediato al baño que estaba cerrado, tomo el revoler con mucha fuerza y con su otra mano libre apoyo sobre la manija de la puerta, al abrir muy despacio, el baño era pequeño, tenia cortinas de color verde o eso parecia, una gran tina en donde descanzaba el cuerpo de michel, con su mano fuera de la tina y la pistola en el suelo, se habia pegado un tiro en la cabeza antes de convertirse en un corredor, el cuerpo ya era un esqueleto, con mucho cuidado ellie lo envolvio en la cortina del baño, y lo saco afuera, el patio de la casa era grande, habia un cuarto de jardineria.

ellie tomo una pala oxidada y comenzo a cavar, al terminar con mucho cuidado coloco el cuerpo del pobre hombre en el pozo, luego rapido lo volvio a cubrir, habia hecho de manera muy rapida una cruz con madreas de un viejo cajon, con su navaja coloco el nombre de michel y lo dejo clavado en la tumba, el pobre hombre por fin descanzaba en paz, antes de volver a la casa se encotro con un gran bulto de cenizas, eran los infectados que habia quemado el hombre, luego de esto sintio que muy cerca hubo un grito de infectado, haciendo que ellie muy rapido entrara a la casa y trabara la puerta del fondo un gran fierro, mientras que la entrada estaba cubierta por muchas trabas.

cuando habia terminado de asuegurar la casa y habia entrado al pobre caballo se dirgio al cuarto donde dormia michel, ya el sol se estaba ocultando, volvio a leer la carta y busco en el suelo de madera, alguna tabla suelta donde ocultaba la comida, luego de mucho bsucar no logro encontrar nada, arrojando al suelo su muchila y maldiciendo, pero cuando la mochila cayo al suelo hizo que una pequeña madera safara y dejara una pequeña endija.

ellie se agacho de inmediato y con su navaja comenzo a cortar la madera podrida por el tiempo, al lograr sacarla dio un grito de alegria y se acordo que afuera habia muchos infectados, con mucho cuidado metio la mano en la osucridad, no sintio nada al principio, pero luego encontro algo que parecia ser una bolsa de plastico, al sacarla, se encotro con carne enlatada, frijoles, furtas, todo en latas pequeñas, y con un ultimo intento metio la mano de nuevo y encontro una bolsa de tela, al abrirla habia balas de pistola con la que se habia suicidado, y una pequeña navaja, era demasiado lo que habia encontrado, mucha suerte.

ellie estaba por un momento contenta de haber encontrado mas comida y municiones, se habia sentado en la colchoneta y abrio una de las latas comenzo a comer muy despacio a la luz de una vela, las vetanas habian sido cubiertas para que no sea vista desde afuera.

la noche habia llegado y la luz de la luna pronto desaparecio, las nubes cubieron el cielo estrellado muy rapido, un gran tureno hizo que ellie se despertara del sueño, esta se encontro acostada en la colchoneta y cubierta con las sabanas, los refucilos alumbraban el cuarto.

cuando comenzo a llover, ellie debia juntar agua de lluvia, asi que con mucho cuidado por la ventana dejo su botella con un embudo, el agua que llovia desde el cielo caia dentro de la botella, antes de volver a entrar en el cuarto con un refucilo logro ver las siluetas de infectados en medio de la calle, la tormenta los habia enloquecidos, y estaban afuera, con mucho cuidado volvio adentro y se acosto de nuevo.

ellie se habia despertado por un disparo, provenia de la calle, cuando se levanto rapido de la colchoneta, volvio con mucho cuidado a la ventana donde habia dejado la botella.

ver por la ventana se encontro con un grupo de cazadores o eso parecian, estaban matando a algunos corredores que aparecian del bosque, al parecer eran unos 3 , uno de ellos llevaba un rifle, otro una escopeta, y el tercero un hacha.

ellie junto todas su cosas en su mochila, ahora estaba mas pesada que antes, guardo la pistola que michel tenia sus balas en la mochila, luego la comida y por ultimo busco la botella de agua.

ellie vio que la habia tapado pero la dejo en el mismo lugar por el miedo de ser vista, pero al intentar tomarla sus dedos le fallaron y la botella cayo al suelo, en la vereda de la casa, haciendo que los cazadores miraran para la casa donde estaba ellie.

-maldicion-dijo ellie asi misma y bajo rapido las escaleras, lo primero que hizo fue ver a el caballo si estaba bien, pues este estaba traquilo, pero el disparo lo habia hecho que comenzara a moverse y hiciera mas ruido.

ellie intento calmarlo, cuando sintio las voces de los cazadores acercandose, tomo su pistola y se cubrio en la pared de la cocina, con una mirada directa a la entrada de la casa.

afuera los cazadores habian llegado a la casa y intentaban entrar, la puerta estaba trabada, pero el que tenia la hacha en la mano rompio la ventana del costado y con mucho cuidado entraron a la casa, ellie estaba atrapada.

-hey idiota tu arriba, nosostros dos estaremos abajo-dijo uno de ellos quien parecia ser el lider mientras que el otro de mala gana obedecio.

-bien bien siempre yo-dijo el que comenzo a subir las escaleras, llevaba el hacha en sus manos, los otros dos, por suerte se dirigieron a el patio pues habian visto que la puerta estaba trabada y eso les llamo la atencion.

ellie aprobecho y en cucnlillas subio las escaleras para buscar y acabar con el primero y tomar su hacha, al estar en los ultimos escalones, por las maderas vio que el hombre estaba en el cuarto donde habia dormido.

ellie se acerco y se escondio al costado de la puerta, cuando saldria el hombre le clavaria la navaja por la espala y acabaria con el.

cuando este comenzo a asomarse por la puerta ellie intento se mas silenciosa, al ver que ya el hombre estaba casi afuera, lo tomo por el cuello y le clavo la navaja para acabarlo, y que no gritara para avisar a los otros.

cuando lo dejo en el suelo, tomo su hacha y lo reviso para ver si llevaba algo mas, solo encontro algunas balas de rifle, pero nada mas, el que llevaba una muchila era el que daba las ordenes y el que tenia el reflie en mano.

ellie tubo que bajar de nuevo, pero vio que los dos tipos habian encotrado a el caballo de ella atado, uno tomo su arma y apunto a todas direcciones, pues ver un caballo dentro de una casa significaba que alguien habia, mientras que el otro comenzaba a desatar el animal.

-jaffrey, donde estas, baja ahora mismo, hay alguien aqui... jaffrey contesta demonios-gritaba el que comnezo a recorrer la casa con mucho cuidado, pero el lider aun no podia desatar al caballo.

ellie respiro ondo, vio que la ventana estaba abierta y esa era la direccion que tomaria cuando disparara al tipo que se estaba acercando a las escaleras, tomo con mucho cuidado el revolver y lo apunto a la altura de la cabeza, cuando apenas comenzo a dislumbrar la cabeza del cazador apreto el gatillo, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto ellie, pero debia volver a acostubrarse.

el cazador callo al suelo de inmediato con un disparo en la frente, mientras que el lider tomo su escopeta y salio rapido a ver el cuerpo, pero ellie ya habia saltado por la ventana, el hombre la vio atravez de los vidrios rotos y comenzo a segirla.

al estar afuera, no la podia encontrar, pero supo que estaba detras de un auto abandonado, pues como no habia nada de ruido, el minimo golpe que ellie hiciera el lo escucharia, por error de ellie al apoyarse en el auto, este hizo un ruido fuerte, el cazador comenzo a correr en direccion a ella.

cuando ellie intento correr al bosque un disparo de la escopeta dio en el suelo, el no queria matarla eso era obvio, elllie cayo al suelo, y al darse media vuelta se encontro con el cazador apuntandole a la cabeza.

-asi que te tengo presiosa-dijo el hombre apuntandole con el arma.

pero de la nada humbre un muchacho con una capuha aparecio de la nada y con un solo disparo en la cabeza derribo al cazador, ellie quedo muy quieta por miedo a que este la matara, pero se acerco y se saco la capucha, era un muchacho tal vez de 17 o 18 años, le dio una sornisa a ellie y tendio su mano para que se levantara.

-estas bien-pregunto el muchacho quien estaba muy precupado por ellie quien estaba sangrando la frente por el golpe que habia dado al caer al suelo.


End file.
